Isabela Vinzon Makes Cameo Appearance in ‘Iskul Bukol’
Posted on March 1, 2019 by IBC Isabela Vinzon will perform her Sarah Geronimo's hit song "Forever's Not Enough" at Diliman High School prom. Isabela Vinzon, Joyce (blue dress) and Patrick at the JS Prom The cast of “Iskul Bukol” can’t contain their excitement anymore as the phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom stages a Junior-Senior (JS) Prom night once again this Saturday (March 2). “I really felt the the spirit of Valentine’s Day because of our romantic scenes in Iskul Bukol. The high school prom for prom king and queen also felt so real because of Isabela’s rendition of If You're Not Here (By My Side),” said Joyce Abestano. She seconded this by saying that they have prepared mentally and physically for it. “It’s very proud when we tape everyday so we really prepared for it and enjoyed it as if it’s a real prom,” she said. Isabela is very excied to guest for the first time on Iskul Bukol, one of the Kaibigan Network’s top-rating shows. On their prom episode this Saturday, the lovers of Joyce (Joyce) and Patrick (Patrick Destura), Basti (Basti Gonzales) and AC (AC Bonifacio), Angelica (Angelica Marañon) and Angelo (Angelo Acosta) are geared up for the most romantic event of this month but their friend Andres (Andres Muhlach) is having problems because Alyanna (Alyanna Angeles) left him for another boy. He also asked Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) to be his date but the latter picked Dexie (Dexie Diaz) instead. What will happen to Andres’ Valentines? Find out on “Iskul Bukol” this Saturday (March 2) 7pm after the PBA on IBC 13 and live streaming on IBC TV 13 Facebook page. Tonton Gutierrez, Isabela Vinzon, Maxene Magalona Joyce (blue dress) and Patrick 'JS Prom episode of ''Iskul Bukol '''Classmates *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (blue dress) and Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Desturia) (JoyRick) *Basti Ungasis (Basti Gonzales) and AC Diaz (AC Bonifacio) (pink dress) (BasC) *Angelica Pangilinan (Angelica Marañon) (red dress) and Angelo Aguas (Angelo Acosta) (AngLica) *Alyanna Garcia (Alyanna Angeles) (black dress) and Andres Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (AlDres) *Fenech Velasco (Fenech Veloso) (violet dress) and Nathaniel Guevara (Nathaniel Britt) (FenNiel) *Dexie Laxamana (Dexie Daulat) (dark blue dress) and Miguel Romero (Miguel David) (DexGuel) *Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (light blue dress) and Gwen Remulla (Gwen Garimond) and (MiGwen) *Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (purple dress) and Aries Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (SaRies) *Veyda Ababa (Veyda Inoval) (blue dress) and Antonio Aguas (Antonio Tria) (VeTonio) *Marcine Vega (Marcine Panganiban) (blue-violet dress) and Benedict Salamante (Benedict Inciong) (MarNeict) *Sheena (Sheena Belarmino) (pink dress) and Zymic (Zymic Jaranilla) (SheMic) *Krystal (Krystal Brimner) (orande dress) and Luke (Luke James Alford) (KrysLuke) *Trajan (Trajan Moreno) Parents *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) - Joyce'a father *Raniaah Escalera (Raniaah Padilla) - the youngest child and the only infant daughter of Tonton and Joyce. *Karen Loyzaga (Karen delos Reyes) - Patrick's stepmother. *Gabriel Loyzaga (Gabriel Lucas) - the youngest child and the only infant son of Karen and Patrick. *Chin Chin Ungasis (Chin Chin Gutierrez) - Basti's mother. *Police S/SPO1 Ryan Diaz (Ryan Ramos) - AC's father as a policeman. *Alvin Pangilinan (Alvin Fortuna) - Angelica's father *Jef Pangilinan (Jef Gaitan) - Angelica's stepmother *Jaypee Aguas (Jaypee de Guzman) - Angelo's father *Queenie Garcia (Queenie Rehman) - Alyanna's stepmother. *Dante Bautista (Dante Ponce) - Andres' father *Raymond Velasco (Raymond Bagatsing) - Fenech's father *Matthew Laxamana (Matthew Mendoza) - Dexie's father Diliman High School *Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) (purple dress) *Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu) *Teacher Bettina Tagasa aka Ma'am Bettina (Bettina Carlos) *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) *Petronilio "Pet" Jacobo (Lao Rodriguez) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) *Mr. Spencer (Spencer Reyes) *Robby Arellano (Robby Mananquil) *Teacher Klara Orteza aka Ma'am Klariz (Klariz Magboo) Love teams *Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) and Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) (TonXene)